User talk:AugustSunshine
Hi there! Welcome to the wiki, AugustSunshine, and thank you for your edit to the File:N54489-1-.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some useful hints and tips to start you off: :Not sure what to do? One of the most useful things you can do is to add your reviews to books you have read! Search for any title in the search box on the left; or browse by Book Categories, or child's age. What happens if it's not on the Wiki? You can make a new page for it! Simply follow the instructions on the main page by clicking here. :About is the page where you can find out what this Wiki's aims are. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the admin's talk page or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Have a look at . Or look at the tutorial. If you have questions please put them on the admin's talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Bethel23 (Talk) 01:56, January 28, 2011 Re: Spell check Hello, This is a reply to your question about the spell check. The simple answer is that no, I can't add a spell-check. Wikia (the company who makes the wiki's tools) doesn't have one, either. However, I would recommend using an internet browser that has a built-in spell check. Internet Explorer doesn't have one, but both Mozilla Firefox and Google Chrome have built-in spell checkers. Personally, I use Chrome as my browser – it's super fast, and crucially, it allows you to download extensions. Basically, these are extra bits and bobs, which other people make for you to download. I have the AdBlock Plus one, which is brilliant. As its name suggests, it blocks all ads across the Internet, which makes browsing pages loads better. (It's perfectly legal, by the way.) And Chrome has a built in spell-checker. I used Internet Explorer for years, but Chrome is vastly superior, for me. It is noticeably faster, and the AdBlock extension is brilliant. So, if you feel like it, you could download Chrome: http://www.google.com/chrome/intl/en-GB/landing_tv.html Hope that helps, 20:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) New pages Thank you so much for all your brilliant new pages! It's so encouraging for me to see others editing here! Thank you! Well done on uploading the images as well. I did change a couple of things on your pages, so I thought I'd just let you know here. *The images can be put directly into the infobox - just put the image name (including the .jpg) into the "image" field, and the rest should be automatic. *I don't think we particularly need to put that our descriptions come from the back of the book - I don't think most users would be too bothered about that, and it makes the page look cleaner. *After typing your own review (which, by the way, was excellent!), could you please put a heading with a number 2, and write "Please add your review here." This is to make sure other people know where to place their reviews. *I generally put the ages as in the format "Age+", as it works better for children who are below their standard reading age. The important thing is the minimum age, the maximum doesn't matter so much. *Finally, the pages should be categorised in Age categories. These are in the format "Age 8", "Age 9", etc. Once again, thank you so much for your edtis! 20:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC)